


一辆小破车

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 写于65退伍前某些情节望理解





	一辆小破车

**Author's Note:**

> 写于65退伍前  
> 某些情节望理解

By 鱼yok

 

李赫宰看到李东海一把搂过金希澈的脖子作势要亲的时候都要气疯了。

跟过分的居然是金希澈还搂了回去？？？

！！！

就算是金希澈他也不能忍好吗？？？

天知道他花了多大的劲才压抑住内心的暴怒和冲过去把人扒开来的冲动，并且挤出一个貌似看上去没有那么不阳光的表情。

还“我们从今天开始交往了”“我们的初kiss”？

嗯，好的，还是不阳光。

今天是你们个大头鬼的第一天！

李东海你给我等着。

他想了想，决定今天晚上不主动跟李东海说一个字，并且在床上彻底的征服他。

如果有什么问题，直接上床解决。

 

节目录制结束后，金希澈看了一眼还是黑着脸的李赫宰，心里翻了个白眼。

他走过去低声说：“呀，赫宰，还生气呢？”

“嗯。”李赫宰抿着嘴，挤出一个冷漠的鼻音。

“我这不也是为了综艺效果吗？”金希澈拍了一下李赫宰的肩：“而且你看看特儿，我的日子也不好过着呢！”

“所以这就更是哥的问题了。”李赫宰拒绝接受金希澈渴望和好的眼神：“你当时直接拒绝东海，现在也不会这么惨。”

金希澈被他气的不行：“行啊你，我跟你没话讲，走了。”

“赶紧去哄特哥吧，再见。”李赫宰冷冰冰干巴巴的直接下达逐客令，看着金希澈气鼓鼓的挪向朴正洙，心里没有半分同情他的意思。

并且希望朴正洙能够好好骂他一顿。

 

“赫宰～赫～”李东海跟在李赫宰后面做到沙发上，后者自顾自做着自己的事情，压根没有看前者一眼。

“我错啦，我不应该去亲希澈哥的。”李东海挪过去抱住李赫宰的手臂晃啊晃：“你就原谅我嘛～”

李赫宰转过头冲他一挑眉，然后继续转回去看自己的手机。

“赫，你最好啦！”李东海靠到李赫宰的肩窝处蹭了蹭：“你知道的，我是最爱你的。”

李赫宰沉默不语，反省不够深刻，继续。

李东海噘了噘嘴，觉得哄自家男朋友真是太不容易了。他想了想，突然凑上前在李赫宰的唇上啄了一下：“还给你。”他有些害羞的把头埋回李赫宰的肩膀：“我都没怎么亲到希澈哥啦！借位啊！借位懂嘛！”

李赫宰终于放下了手里的手机，伸出手把李东海的下巴挑起来，打量着对方渐渐变红的脸，没有表情的脸上终于出现了一丝笑意。

一抹李东海非常熟悉，能让他内心警铃大作的笑，充满了危险的气息。

他慌乱的想往后退，却不料李赫宰另一只手已经紧紧扣住了他的腰，把他圈在了自己的领域范围之内。

“你觉得这样一下就行了？”李赫宰无限的接近李东海的脸：“还是对自己太有信心了？”

他的手来到李东海的后脑勺，强制性把对方乱动的小脑袋给固定住，另一只手在李东海红艳的唇角抹了抹，然后侧过头，霸道的吻了上去。

他的舌直接的撬开了李东海的牙关，灵活又强硬的攫取对方的气息，用他独特的方式侵占对方的领地。李东海刚喝过草莓牛奶，温软的小嘴里还留有余香，是他喜欢的味道，和李东海的气味交织在一起，让他爱不忍释。

李东海被李赫宰吻的身体有些发软，他伸出手揽住爱人的脖子，回应对方这个充满占有欲的吻。

他很喜欢这样的李赫宰，无时无刻不让他感受到李赫宰在无声的告诉他，你是我李赫宰的。

这个缠绵至极的吻维持了许久，久到李东海感觉都要被李赫宰吻到窒息，李赫宰才肯放开他。

李东海看进李赫宰的眼睛，里面的欲火正在熊熊燃烧，仿佛要将自己吞噬进去一般。

他为自己明天的腰叹了一口气，也只能怪自己今天太浪，然后用眼神示意李赫宰：“那个，我们进屋……”

“这可是你说的。”李赫宰侧过头又一次吻上了李东海，而这回，他的手上已经开始脱李东海和自己衣服了。

他一边吻着李东海，一边把两个人往卧室方向带，顺便还在半路把李东海压在墙上吻得七荤八素。

等到他彻底把李东海推到在床上的时候，两个人几乎都已经脱得精光。李东海看着李赫宰脱下内裤，放出自己硬起的性器时还是忍不住害羞。

“又不是没见过。”李赫宰声音微微嘶哑，带着些许性感，他把自己的性器放到李东海嘴边：“再给我好好想想你今天犯了什么错，要怎么才能让我原谅你。”

李东海内心腹诽，却伸过一只手扶住李赫宰的柱身，张开嘴含了进去。

“嘶——”李赫宰感到自己的性器一下子被李东海温热柔软的小嘴包裹住，舒爽得忍不住倒吸一口气。

他感受着李东海的小舌灵活地在自己的柱身上游走，挑逗着他快感的神经。

他从一边摸过一瓶润滑油，抹满了整个手，然后找到李东海的后穴，毫不犹豫的送入了一根手指。

李东海被后穴的扩张刺得一个激灵，力度没控制好，下嘴一重。

“你要谋杀亲夫吗？”李赫宰冲李东海没好气的说，手指在后穴里搅动，刮蹭着对方柔嫩的肉壁。

李东海努力吞吐着李赫宰的巨物，后穴的快感激得他一阵阵空虚。他下意识的扭动身体迎合李赫宰，希望他的手指能插入更深。

“那么着急？”李赫宰看着李东海的样子忍不住低笑出声，他把自己的性器从李东海的嘴里抽出来，一只手依旧耐心给对方做扩张，另一只手套弄李东海也硬的不行的性器。

李东海被双重快感前后夹击，忍不住出声哀求李赫宰：“赫，给我，我要……”

“嗯？再说清楚一点。”李赫宰压住立刻进入李东海身体冲撞的欲望，哑着嗓子问对方。

“赫……我错了……我以后……啊啊……再也……再也不亲别人了。”李东海的声音似是蒙着一层哭腔：“给我吧……我想跟你做……啊……”

李赫宰满意的勾了勾嘴角，把手指抽出来给自己快速带上套，粗暴地掰开李东海的大腿，找到那个一张一翕向他招手的小穴，一个挺身齐根没入。

“啊啊啊李赫宰你轻一点！”

“这是惩罚，听到没有？”

 

没有老年人和虐狗小分队温暖的SUJU大家庭（5）

虽然手小但是还能堵柜门的野桑：咳，你们说今天晚上赫宰会怎么样？

这个世界只有神童和肉：能怎么样？大家都懂的。

巨型限定忙内马：我明天还能见到活着的东海吗？

巨型限定忙内马：害怕.jpg

虽然手小但是还能堵柜门的野桑：来赌吗？明天他俩几点发ins？

明明是最可爱的忙内圭贤：发生什么了？

虽然手小但是还能堵柜门的野桑：今天录SuperTV的时候东海跟希澈哥亲了。

这个世界只有神童和肉：我赌中午十二点。

虽然手小但是还能堵柜门的野桑：你也太看不起赫宰了吧？他们哪次完了以后没有腰酸背疼个几天的？

巨型限定忙内马：今天赫宰看上去是真的很生气啊，东海要完了。

这个世界只有神童和肉：那……下午一点？

明明是最可爱的忙内圭贤：你也太瞧不起李赫宰了。

虽然手小但是还能堵柜门的野桑：你也太瞧不起李赫宰了。

马上就要解放的厉九：你也太瞧不起李赫宰了。

这个世界只有神童和肉：……OK，我输了。

虽然手小但是还能堵柜门的野桑：活捉一只金厉旭！

马上就要解放的厉九：害怕，溜了。我赌个下午两点。

巨型限定忙内马：下午三点。

虽然手小但是还能堵柜门的野桑：我觉得是下午五点。

明明是最可爱的忙内圭贤：呵，无知的人类。

明明是最可爱的忙内圭贤：我觉得他们能搞到晚上九点。

这个世界只有神童和肉：等等？？？

 

“赫……”  
“说，舒不舒服。”  
“嗯……”  
“说响点，听不见。”  
“舒服……啊啊啊……好爽……嗯……”  
“东海。”  
“啊？……啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“以后只准亲我。”

 

END


End file.
